


【冬盾】Burn up,cool down

by EstherX



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Léon AU, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 《这个杀手不太冷》au，冬兵带十岁的芽一起生活（后期会变盾）。这里的冬属于冬兵与巴基的mix版本（？），相对来说会比纯冬兵状态下更有人性一点。除罗杰斯一家外其他人物基本保持原作设定，会有一些微小的调整。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【冬盾】Burn up,cool down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:(非本章出现但后续会有的）少量非过去式冬寡，Graphic depictions of violence，无实质性接触的underage。如引起不适，不建议继续阅读。

第一章

詹姆斯是被敲门声惊醒的。

他的身体本能地从床垫弹起，与此同时手伸向枕套下藏起的刀锋。没有开灯，床头的电子时钟沉默地闪烁着鲜红色的数字，詹姆斯瞥了一眼，凌晨两点半，看上去像是实行暗杀的好时间。他从抽屉里取出手枪，掖进后腰，而那响动仍在持续，仿佛从没拧紧的水龙头里漏出的一样，微弱，富有节奏，却更焦灼，萦绕不散。

会是谁？他已然清醒的大脑如同训练有素的士兵一般迅速地列出一串名单，涵盖了多种语言，作为武器和资产的那些年他的猎杀足迹几乎遍布各地，但他们中的每一个似乎都不太可能像这样礼貌的敲门。当然，这也可能是个精心设计的陷阱。他提醒自己，像头敏捷的豹子悄无声息地投身午夜的黑暗，光着的脚板使得他的步伐更加难以察觉。

卧室门开了一条缝，他借由室内匍匐的月光打量客厅的状况。空荡，桌椅狭长的阴影栖身在干净的地板。暂时安全，但危机并未解除。这时响声忽而可疑地停歇了，像是讲话过快，不得不停下来喘口气。詹姆斯静静地等了一会儿，狙击手最擅长的就是等待，如果有必要，他曾为了一个任务在房顶呆了两个晚上，除了必要的饮水几乎不动。大概两分钟过后，那声音再度扬起，只是这次更急切，也更……绝望？他蹙起眉，试图撇去心头徘徊的那种异样的不安。

他将门彻底打开，滑进空无一人的客厅，那响动因而愈发清晰，但听上去似乎并非从门口传来。詹姆斯攥紧匕首，转过身，朝阳台走去。在那儿，一个瘦小的身影蜷缩在从阳台通向客厅的推拉门外，举起手在玻璃上轻轻扣着。月色映在那头凌乱的金发上，詹姆斯发现自己认得那张脸。今日是大风天，这声音很容易被一般的耳朵误解为风撞击玻璃造成的声响，反倒成了最适宜的伪装；而他在阳台四周竖起的那些细密的半人高栏杆，同样很好地将那孩子的身形遮住，从楼下往上望，几乎不会注意到这儿藏着一个人。

直觉告诉詹姆斯，这也许和昨天下午他看到的那件事有关，而开门将意味着惹祸上身。他犹豫着，金属的那只手搭上门与窗帘之间的墙。只要拉上窗帘，他就可以屏蔽这一切，转身回到床上继续他并不美妙但必须的睡眠，对方的死活和自己没什么直接的关联。并且，老实说，他也看不出任何在意一个陌生人的必要。这孩子找错了人，他应该去找一个会同情心泛滥的普世意义上的好人，而很遗憾，詹姆斯并不属于这个范畴——可能他曾经是，不过这已经无关紧要了。

但是他看上去太可怜了，而且也不能算完全的陌生人，你们之前好歹说过几句话。一丝细微的挣扎在他脑海浮沉，那听上去像是他尚未完全死去的恻隐之心在讲话。就破例这一回，天亮的时候你就可以把他送走，不会有人注意到他来过这里。

不，不行。他会是个麻烦。

看着他，士兵，他只是个孩子。

神使鬼差的，他低下头。男孩在看见他之后便停止了敲击的动作，他站起来，没有说话，只是将双手贴上透明的门扉，凑近，抬起头，隔着它望向詹姆斯，犹如一种无声的恳求。

好吧。詹姆斯屈服了。他叹了口气，推开门，但仍旧握着那把刀子。

俄而，那团影子开口了：“请帮帮我。”

詹姆斯拉开冰箱，从里面取出一盒开了封的牛奶。正对着餐桌的那盏灯在他路过流理台时顺手打开了，暖烘烘的光河自灯泡内淌出来，屋子里总算有了点像样的光亮。

被他放进来的男孩垂着脑袋，像只被捡回来的流浪狗，警惕地蹲在椅子上，眼珠翻转，瞧上去像在打量四周的环境。他没穿鞋，T恤袖子破了，靠近肋骨那里的布料裂了道口子，吸入器的一角从裤口袋边缘露出来，手掌与膝盖内侧均有红肿的擦伤。詹姆斯推测他是打墙外的水管那儿攀上来的，毕竟自己住在二楼，不算高层，如果想不引人注目，水管确实是个不错的选择。

“给。”他把一杯牛奶，还有一袋曲奇放到对方面前。“吃吧。”

男孩瞟了眼那些食物，又抬眼望了望詹姆斯，目光落到他的金属臂上。詹姆斯以为他会在那目光里找到害怕，但只有平和，与一点纯然的好奇。

“谢谢。”

男孩小声说了句，一边把手伸向那杯牛奶。

詹姆斯在距他一个椅子之外的地方坐下身来，不动声色地观察着，从回忆中筛出一份资料。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一周之后满十岁，2004年7月4日出生于纽约市布鲁克林区中心医院，莎拉·温特森-罗杰斯与约瑟夫·罗杰斯唯一的孩子。关于他对门邻居罗杰斯家的一切，在他搬进来之前便被娜塔莎调查得详尽清楚。除了必要的任务与购物以外，他平常几乎不怎么出门，因此与邻居打交道的机会也屈指可数，只是偶尔上下楼时会碰到几回。尽管交集少之又少，但他对他们一家的印象却不错。每次见到他，罗杰斯太太都会笑着对他打招呼，有时她会带着史蒂夫一起，后者脸上的笑容就同他母亲一样充满善意；约瑟夫则是个有些严肃的人，他通常的问好方式是不苟言笑地朝詹姆斯点头致意。他最后一次见到他们，或者说活着的他们，是在一天之前，那时他刚从杂货店回来，罗杰斯夫妇正要出去买东西，说是要为史蒂夫的生日做准备，给他一个惊喜。

“欢迎你到时候来玩，巴恩斯先生。”莎拉说。“独立日你可以和我们一起过。”

“她烤的蛋糕很好吃。”约瑟夫在一旁帮腔。这是他们为数不多的交谈之一。“绝对不会让你失望。”

他当时答应了吗？他希望是，这样他也许可以对早些时候发生的事情少些内疚。虽然他并不能算认识他们，但他能够分辨得出哪些好意是真心哪些是装模作样，而罗杰斯夫妇显然属于前者。

回到现在。史蒂夫正在往嘴里塞饼干，咀嚼时发出轻微的啮齿动物般窸窣的进食声响。这孩子一定饿坏了。詹姆斯想了想，又从旁边的食品柜里拿出几根蛋白棒，推了过去。不同于对罗杰斯夫妇，他对这个男孩最鲜明的记忆则停留在三天前的下午。大约是五点一刻，他从托尼那儿做完手臂的例行保养回来，路过离公寓楼还剩一英里的小巷时，听到其中传来异响。詹姆斯停下脚步瞄了一眼，发现是三四个白人男孩围成一圈，正在对付圆圈中心的另一个。原本他没打算插手与自己不相干的闲事，更何况是小孩子之间的斗殴。但是紧接着他望见其中一个黑发男孩举起垃圾桶盖朝被打男孩的头上砸去，后者倒在地上，他看到对方伤痕累累的脸，认出那是罗杰斯家的孩子。而黑发的那个又一次举起铁盖，准备再度砸下去。

就这一回。“喂，你们。”詹姆斯喊道，朝巷子里走了几步。那群孩子们扭头看向他，又互相对视一眼，随即丢下“武器”，一哄而散。地上的那位低声呻吟着，双手撑在地上，挣扎着勉强支起上半身。詹姆斯目视他艰难地站起来，知趣地没有上前帮忙。

男孩瞪了他一眼，拍拍身上的灰尘，气愤无比地说：“我就快成功了。”

詹姆斯耸耸肩。“或许下次吧。”他漫不经心地说，转过身，准备走开。然后他听到对方说道：“谢谢。”

詹姆斯别过脸，又朝他注视一眼，习惯性揣进风衣口袋的手忽然碰到了什么东西——那是他离开前托尼丢进他口袋里的糖果，天知道一个亿万富翁为什么唯独会对西瓜口味的棒棒糖情有独钟，可能就像娜塔莎说的那样，天才们总有些常人难以理解的怪癖——男人迟疑片刻，还是将那根棒棒糖掏了出来。

好了，完美，现在史蒂夫看向他的眼神就像在看一个傻瓜。

“拿着。下次替自己找个公平点的战斗，孩子。”詹姆斯才不在乎他会怎么看他。他将糖塞进男孩脏兮兮的小小的手掌，这次没再多做停留，便离开了。

詹姆斯眨了眨眼。一下，两下。他从回忆中醒来，不知何时，桌面上的杯子空了，食品袋整齐地码在一旁。男孩定定地坐在原位，目视前方的一个定点，一动不动。四周倏尔安静下来，秒针走动的咯嚓声，水流在管道内穿行的咚咚声，电流通过冰箱内部的滋滋声，连同那种莫名降临的沉重气氛，下坠般令人不适地凝结在詹姆斯的胃部。

说些话可能会使现状有所缓解。

“你是怎么上来的？”他先挑了一个不会太尖锐的问题。

“那些水管。”史蒂夫回答，“对不起，但我不知道还能去找谁。”

判断正确。詹姆斯阖了阖眼。“这么说你知道发生了什么？”

“……我看到了。”讲这话的时候史蒂夫的身子明显缩了缩。“他们……下午敲门的时候，我妈妈让我从阳台那儿逃走了，落地之后我就听到了枪声。”男孩突然哽住了。詹姆斯看到他的肩膀抖了一下。“我很害怕。”

“接着你跑了。”这是个陈述句。

“我躲进一个街区之外的一间书店，一直待到他们打烊。”男孩说，“那时候是晚上十二点，然后我开始往回走。”

“最后你找到了我这里。”

史蒂夫没有吭声，算是默认。

“你知道是谁做的吗？”

男孩摇摇头。

“你也没有看到他们的遗体。”

男孩颤了颤，点点头。

“你看到了吗，巴恩斯先生？”

“我回来的时候，他们刚被警方收进验尸袋。”但是很奇怪。詹姆斯回想起那几个警官的面孔，他并没有在这个地区见过他们。不过他暂时不打算把这个点讲出来。

史蒂夫又不说话了。

詹姆斯咽了咽口水。有些话他必须讲出来。

“听着，你不能留在这里。”他说，“对你或者对我都不好。”这话听起来多少有点伤人，对一个刚刚失去至亲的人来说。他想。但他别无选择，让外人介入他的空间已经是他所能做的最大让步。他连看顾自己都身心俱疲，已经没有多余的精力再去照看一个孩子。

“我知道，我也不想麻烦您，巴恩斯先生。”男孩说，“但也许就一个晚上的睡觉地方？求求你，我无处可去了。”

这可有些棘手。詹姆斯闭上眼，胳膊搭在桌子上。他沉默了一会儿，再睁开时，便触上那双蓝色的眼睛，像汪着一泓澄澈的泉水。

他意识到自己没法对这样一双眼睛说不。

“……好吧。”他妥协了。当然，只是暂时的。“你可以睡在客房，那里有张小床，卫生间在玄关，如果要洗澡请便。但你早上的时候必须离开，我会想办法把你安全地送到一家我熟悉的福利院，在那里你会受到很好的保护，然后到此为止。这是我能做的全部了。”

“谢谢。”

史蒂夫抿住嘴，不再看他，而是极轻微地颤抖着，像是极力忍耐着不要自己在痛苦或愤怒中爆发。他视线中流露出的脆弱与悲伤令詹姆斯有些不知所措。他想起布鲁斯曾建议他，如果他想尽可能地融入社会，或者至少表现得更像个人类，那么他就该在人们向他展现出自己的情感时有所回应。

他决定试着说点什么。“史蒂夫，对于你和你父母身上发生的一切。”他说，不自觉地放轻了声调。“我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫睁大双眼。那双黯淡的蓝眼睛流动着，起先仍在压抑，然而在接触到詹姆斯的眼神后，那层薄翳开始摇晃着破裂。第一声啜泣出来时詹姆斯还以为自己听错了，但随即他看到对方的脸，那些泪水，称得上深重的哀恸。男孩没再发出声音了，他仍然哭得很安静，就好像流泪只是一种脱轨的本能。

这时候该怎么做来着？他在尴尬中努力回想克林特教给他的东西。拥抱，对，当别人哭的时候，给他一个拥抱可能情况就会有所好转。

他大概有几十年没安慰过人了。詹姆斯悄悄挪近了点，差不多是笨拙地伸出手，先是迟疑地穿过对方的腋下，再用人类的那只手环过他的背，然后轻轻拍了几下。男孩刹那僵住了。

完了，他又搞砸了。詹姆斯在心底叹了口气，看来现在的我真的不擅长这个。

他正准备松手，但反应过来的史蒂夫迅速而用力地回抱了他，两只手紧紧攥住他的背心，仿似在洪流中抓紧一颗根系深固的大树。男孩哭得更厉害了，又发出了一些类似抽泣的鼻音，不过仍旧很小声。他感到怀中的躯体颤抖得像是下一刻就会彻底破碎，那股通过眼泪渗入他胸前的强烈悲痛，依然令詹姆斯觉得陌生，依然无法减轻他此刻的别扭。他的身体，从某种意义上来讲，仍然是个空洞，现在史蒂夫的行为无异于对着他身体的空洞呐喊，但不会唤起任何回音，连一丝灰烬都无处寻觅。情感？那仿佛是上个世纪的遗迹，在无数次电流与触发词的侵蚀下，只剩下一个徒有其表的外壳。詹姆斯迷茫而机械地收紧手臂，好像他意识里存在的某个隐蔽程序告诉他，这样可以使人更加具有安全感，但他也仅仅是单纯地照着做，直到对方逐渐平息了哭泣。

史蒂夫停止颠簸的时候，他还没能从那种类似冰冻的状态恢复过来。男孩轻微地挣扎了一下，他才条件反射性地松开了手臂。

“……对不起。”史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地对他道歉，但詹姆斯看不出这有什么好值得道歉的，也不知道该如何回答他。克林特可没教过他接下来怎么办。

“呃，没事。”他从椅子上站起身，后退一步。他得——他感觉，这不对。他可以杀人，可以跟踪，可以伪装，但唯独不适合对付这个。那些泪水，那对圆睁的蓝眼睛，那种溢出的悲伤信号，混搅在一起，像是复杂的引线，让他的大脑开始过载。

他绷紧了身体，走得不紧不慢，这样或许看起来不那么像落荒而逃。在他身后，他听到男孩对他说：“晚安，巴恩斯先生。”

詹姆斯没有回应。他走进自己的卧室，锁上了门。

TBC


End file.
